The Five Times Brenda Leigh Kissed Sharon
by ithinkyourewonderful
Summary: See above title.  It's about 'The Five Times Brenda Leigh Kissed Sharon And The One Time Sharon Kissed Back.'


Rating: PG-13

Ship: Brenda Leigh Johnson/Sharon Raydor

Disclaimer: Mine. All mine. I own TNT and all involved with The Closer and I just spend my time writing fan fic /sarcasm

Summary: See above title.

AN: I've never participated in the 'Five Times' meme before, not sure I even like it, but here it goes!

+ 1 +

"Come on, come on!" I mutter, pounding on the glass of the vending machine. "Don't do this to me. Please. I need you. Now. More than I've ever needed you before!" It's no good. She's not listening to me, oblivious to my efforts at gaining her attention, happy to ignore me, torture me and torment me. I press my hand up to the glass, she's so close, but so far from me.

"Something the matter Chief?" I hear, pulling me out from my despair. And then I see who it is, it's that woman. I sigh, needing that dangling Reese's cup more than ever now.

"Not at all Captain, is there something I could help you with?" I ask, running a hand over my furrowed brow, hoping to smooth some of the stress from it. It's been a bad day and there's not a single drop of candy or chocolate in my desk, my purse, or in even in my filing cabinet. Sharon Raydor's appearance isn't helping me.

"Not at all, was just dropping off the evidence you asked for, looked like you were having some trouble."

"I ah..." I give up, "I am. My blood sugar's dropping..." And by give up I mean lie through my teeth, "And uh, it's medically unadvisable for that to happen, so I need to restore my sugar levels, but it seems I've misplaced my -"

"You've eaten your way through your stash and need chocolate?" She interrupts, raising that arched eyebrow just so.

"If I don't get candy soon I'm going to paint this hall red with the blood of good and honest cops." I snap. I take a deep breath, and struggle to bring myself back under control. "I'm so sorry Captain, I uh... I don't know what's gotten over me." She doesn't respond, instead hands me the file she'd been holding and takes off her shoe. "Dead God Captain, that was a joke, not cause for you to take your shoes off and get a head start!" She ignores me and quickly taps the shoe three times against the side of the vending machine.

The package swings from side to side then quietly drops down.

I dive for the slot and pull out my candy. My sweet, sweet candy. I tear into the orange wrapper and inhale, taking in that burnt and sweet scent, before I peel away the fluted paper and shove the entire piece in my mouth. It's heavenly. It's better than (most) sex. I close my eyes and let the chocolate melt on my tongue until the crumbly, salty/sweet goodness begins to dissolve, sliding down my throat. I prop myself against the vending machine and breathe deeply - everything about me feels lighter, better, happier. I open my eyes and discover Sharon Raydor's still there. Her eyebrow's still arched. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. Right now she is the bringer of candy, of sweet sugary goodness. "Thank you." I say, as I lean forward and kiss her cheek with my chocolatey mouth. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I return back against the vending machine, and unwrap the second cup. This one I will nibble, chipping away at it with my front teeth like a chipmunk. I will make it last. Sharon clears her throat and look up to discover her blushing. I didn't know she was capable of blushing. I thought you had to be human for that sort of behavior. "My folder. Please."

+ 2 +

"Now really isn't a good time, Captain, if you could please come back later?" I ask as I start walking her to my office door.

"But I just -" She tries to explain, but a glance at the clock on the wall strengthens my will. I need to be alone now.

"You see I'm expecting a very important call. Very important and-" I open my arms to try to wrangle her out like a calf, not touching her, but rather crowding her towards the door.

"I have a deadline and -" She's not having any of it, standing still, peering at me over her glasses. The phone rings and I jump out of my skin. "The phone." She points out. "I believe you were expecting a call."

"Yes I was," I pick up the phone, leaning on the front of my desk. "Brenda Leigh Johnson, one moment please." I cover the mouthpiece and pointed look at her, "Do you mind?" I ask, motioning towards the door before I return to the call. "I'm so sorry, how can I help you?"

"Not at all." She replies, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. My God, that woman! With her lips and her eyebrows and her-

"What did you say?" I ask them to repeat. Just to make sure. I can feel the colour drain from my face and I want to be sure. One hundred percent sure. I grip tightly onto something. "What?" The nurse on the other end repeats herself but all I hear is one word. Negative. "Thank you. Yes, thank you." I hang up the phone and let the moment wash over me. Negative.

"Chief?" I hear her calling me, softly, but I just need to finish this moment. Appreciate it. "Brenda?" She places a hand on my arm, and I look down, noticing for the first time that I had gripped onto her hand, I had reached out for something when the nurse began to speak and grabbed her hand. There's a look on her face that I can't quite place. In other human beings, it would be concern, but I've never seen it from her. "Brenda Leigh?" She asks again softly, "Is everything alright?"

"Negative. It's negative." I let go of her hand and kiss her on both cheeks before I squeal loudly and pull her in for a tight hug, so happy for this moment. "It's negative!"

That's all I could think about for the rest of her visit, was that it came back negative.

And it was nice to hold her hand.

+ 3 +

"Take off your shirt." I order.

"Excuse me?"

"Take off your shirt. I am a superior officer and I can make it an order. So take it off. Now. I'll turn around."

"No!"

"Please?" I beg, "Look at me, I'm in the bathroom, covered in coffee, I have to be at court in 15 minutes and I can't go in front of all the lawyers and jury and judge and the press like this. I'm desperate." I explain, taking Sharon's hands in mine, trying to convey the sincerity of my need. "Look at me Captain Raydor. I'm so desperate I called you. When have I ever called you?"

"Good point." She slips out of her blazer and hands it to me. I try not to notice the label. She makes quick work of her shirt, shedding it and holding it out to me. For a woman her age, she's in remarkable shape. Hell, for any age she's in remarkable shape. I try not to notice the bra. Black and lacy and propping up more than I realized she had. I thrust her jacket back towards her and quickly rip off my coffee stained shirt. "Did you want it?" To get you back to your office?" I ask, buttoning up her navy silk blouse, thankful that it went with the grey skirt I managed to salvage from my dirty laundry. When Fritz was still here, he'd drop off the laundry to try dry cleaners. He really did hold us together when he could. Not anymore.

"No thank you." She answers, flipping her hair free from her blazer she'd put back on and buttoned up. Without a shirt, you could see...more than I wanted others seeing of Sharon Raydor. The span of her collarbone, the curve of her... "I have a spare in my office." She continued. "Come here." I look up, realizing I had lingered on her, and step closer. She begins to unbutton my shirt. Her shirt. The shirt. I catch a scent and I hold my breath, unable to tell if it came from her, or her shirt. It's clean, light, crisp. "You'd buttoned it wrong." She explains as she buttons up the last one and smooths it down my sides. She steps back and turns to our reflections in the mirror, "You can tuck it in now." So I do, my hands brushing by where her hands brushed by. My heart races, but I'm mostly certain it's from my court date, and only mildly certain it's from the contact. "Go get them, Brenda Leigh." She says, smiling at me.

"Thank you." And before I leave, I quickly press my lips against her cheek. I can smell her perfume again. "I really appreciate it."

+ 4 +

"Are you sure you can make it, Brenda Leigh?" Sharon asks, a hand steading me.

"Absolutely. I'm tipsy, not drunk. Not yet."

"Not yet." She repeats, as she leads me to my front door.

"I had a good time tonight. Did you?" I ask. I hope she did. "I hope you did." Maybe I am drunk. I only repeat myself when I'm drunk. "Maybe I am drunk." Yup. "I'm drunk." I admit.

"Yes you are. Do you have your keys?" She asks.

"Right here?" I fish them out of my purse and hold them up proudly. "You all think my purse is too big, but it's not. Not if you know how to dig around in it."

"I will keep that in mind." She says, an amused smirk on her face. I don't like when she smirks at me. "I don't like when you smirk at me like that."

"No?"

"No. I like when you smile. Or raise your eyebrow. You're very good at that you know?"

"I do. I practiced." She takes the keys from my hand and unlocks the door. "Is anyone home?"

"Fritz? Fritzy? Not anymore. I also like it when you call me Brenda Leigh. You do it to be mean, but I still like it."

"Do you?"

"I do Sharon. I do. Only people I trust call me that. And I like how it sounds. With your voice."

"Well I like when you call me Sharon."

"Good. Then I'll call you Brenda Leigh and you call me Sharon." Wait, I think... "That doesn't sound right." This became very complicated very quickly.

"Goodnight Brenda Leigh." She says - and before she can turn around I lean over and kiss her cheek. Except... "I think I missed." I murmur as I feel the soft skin of lips under mine.

"I think you did. Goodnight Chief." She runs her hand over my cheek and as I curl into it, she steps away and hurries down the stairs back towards her car.

- 1 -

"Well come on, now you're just acting childish."

"Childish? Childish?" I watch as she opens her mouth to speak then shuts it back. Her face is turning red and her eyes are flashing and before I know what's happening, she's pressed me against the wall, kissing me. And I kiss her back, moving my mouth against hers. Warm, and wet. I feel her teeth tugging gently at my lower lip and I feel her hair in my hands and I feel myself starting to get lightheaded. I sigh and she steps back and turns around, away from me. "What the hell was that for?" I shout, smoothing my wrinkled skirt down. "I'm. I'm sorry Chief Johnson. That won't happen again."

"The hell it won't! Don't Chief Johnson me right now!" Having put myself back in order, I move in front of her line of sight. She looks embarrassed. She's blushing, she won't look at me. She's also a beautiful woman who kissed me. "Sharon, I'm just trying to figure out what happened, all I want right now is to know what that was for."

"That was for coming in here and calling me childish." She sighs, trying to look away. I won't let her.

"So you think kissing me within an inch of my life would-"

"It shut you up, didn't it?"

"Evidentially not." I shoot back at her, then take her hand in mine. It's soft and I've missed it. "You're going to have to try harder next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." She murmurs as she leans in and places a softer kiss on my lips. Gentle.

"And that one was for?" I whisper softly, leaning into the unexpected warmth of her body. It's the same feeling of slipping into her shirt, warm and wonderful and just a little dangerous.

"For kissing me by the vending machine." She returns her lips to mine again.

"And this one?"

"For the time your test came back negative." Her lips move against mine, tickling me. "And this one's for the time you make me switch blouses with you. And this one's for when you were drunk and missed. And this one's-"

+ 5 +

"For shutting you up." I say, deepening our kiss. This was indeed the start of something dangerous.


End file.
